


The Debt

by louderthanbombs



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fix-It, Kidnapping, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers for Arthur's past relationships, Squirting, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, forced impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louderthanbombs/pseuds/louderthanbombs
Summary: You stole something from Arthur.  He wants it back.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wake up."

Someone lightly slaps your cheeks, and with great effort you manage to open your eyes. A man is sitting on the bed next to you; he would be handsome except for the look of sheer contempt on his face.

"Where am I?" you ask.

"Don't matter."

"I think it matters a hell of a lot, actually," you say. You try to sit up, but to your horror, you discover that your ankles and wrists are bound to the bedposts.

"Reckon you should stop struggling, or you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Who are you?" you shout. "What are you going to do to me?"

He smirks. "Name's Arthur. As for the other, well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Help!" you scream, thrashing against the ropes. "HELP!"

"You can scream all you want, but we're out in the middle of nowhere. Even if someone were to hear you, this ain't the kind of country where people stick their noses into other folks' business in case they get 'em cut off."

"Please, let me go," you pant. "I have money in my bag."

"Already took it."

"I can get you more! I'm a real good thief. If you let me go, I can get you just about as much money as you want. See this necklace I'm wearing?" You start to gesture to it before remembering your hands are tied. "It's the only thing I have left of my momma. It means more to me than anything else in the world. I can leave it with you and go get you some more money. There's no way I wouldn't come back for it."

"I don't trust you, and 'sides, I don't want money from you."

You swallow hard. "Then what do you want?"

"You owe me, girl."

"I've never even met you! What the hell do you think I owe you?"

Arthur leans forward and grabs your chin hard enough to hurt. "You owe me a son."

You stare at him increduously, then laugh. "Mister, you don't look drunk, but I've been wrong before, and---"

"Shut the hell up and listen to me."

His voice is so laced with menace that you fear you will lose control of your bladder.

"You said you was a thief."

"Y-yes."

"Ever killed someone?"

You swallow hard and force the lie out. "No!"

"I ain't playing with you. Try telling the truth this time."

You close your eyes and take a shaky breath. "Yes."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Why?"

"One fellow I robbed started yelling after I took his wallet, so I killed him to shut him up. The other two were...accidents."

Arthur leans forward, keen interest sparking in his blue eyes. "Tell me about that."

"I-I don't like talking about them."

"Don't much care what you like. Tell me everything, and don't leave nothing out. I'll know."

You inhale deeply to buy yourself an extra moment. "I used to work with a fellow named James. We tried to limit our robbing to rich folks, but when we were desperate, we took any opportunity we could to make a little extra money. I don't like robbing, 'less I feel like someone's already got more than enough, but it's all I ever really known. One day..."

Arthur waits a moment, but when you don't continue, he leans over, so close to your face that you can smell the whiskey on his breath. "Go on."

"One...one day, James and I were riding and saw a little cabin. Didn't look like much, but we hadn't had a good score in a while and we were running low on money and supplies, so James hid out back and I knocked on the door. Sometimes playing the helpless traveler gets me a couple of bucks or some food or something and then I just go on my way without having to rob anybody. A pretty woman answered, asked if she could help me. I got the feeling she was alone and might be sympathetic, so I started in on my little lost wanderer routine, but before I could even finish, James came running up behind me, shouting and telling her to give us all her money. She tried to close the door on us, but the two of us together were too strong for her. We got inside and she..."

You begin crying. "Please, mister, don't make me say it."

"SAY IT!" Arthur thunders.

"She...she had a shotgun behind the door and she grabbed it. I swear to you, I swear on my life, I was just trying to scare her into dropping the gun. I shot at the wall behind her but there was an armoire there and it was casting a shadow and I...I didn't see the...the boy hiding there, and I...shot him."

Arthur covers his eyes with his hand.

"The...the woman dropped to her knees and was cradling the boy and screaming 'Isaac! My son, my baby, you killed my baby!' and she looked up at me with such hate in her eyes and she screamed 'Kill me too, you bitch!' and...and I did. I did, because I don't think she wanted to live without him. Because she asked me to."

Arthur takes his hand away from his eyes and blinks hard. 

"Please, you have to understand...I've thought about it every day since it happened. If I could trade my life for theirs, or even one of them, I would. Even if you don't believe anything else I say, you have to believe that. I don't know who they were, but they---"

Suddenly it dawns on you. "My god...they were your wife and son, weren't they?"

"Eliza wasn't my wife, but Isaac was our boy."

You squeeze your eyes shut. "I'm so sorry. Believe me, I'm so very sorry. I never claimed to be a good person, but I would never hurt a child on purpose. If you want to avenge them by killing me, that's your right. Just...please just make it quick."

"I killed James, but I don't want to kill you."

You feel a slight pang of regret, but it passes quickly; James was a hothead, and could barely even have been called a friend. You fell out after the incident and never spoke again. "Then what do you want from me?"

"Already told you. You owe me a son."

You start to panic. "Please, no...I am begging you. Anything but that. Kill me instead."

He doesn't respond.

"Please! If you cared about Eliza or any other woman in your life, please don't rape me. Think of what it would do to them, because that's what it will do to me."

"I ain't gonna rape you. Wouldn't do that to the worst person on earth."

"Then how..."

"I got an idea, but first I need to get heated up." Arthur stands up and roughly yanks your bodice down. He slides his hand down the front of his pants, working at himself while staring at your bare breasts. Then he moves to the foot of the bed.

"I'm gonna untie your legs for a moment. Think real hard before kicking me." He makes quick work of the knots, then spreads your legs as wide open as he can. "Put your feet on the bed." You comply, and he ties your ankles back together with a longer length of rope before pulling your skirt up to your waist. He reaches for the knife sheathed at his side, and you open your mouth to scream.

"Hush now, I ain't gonna hurt you with this, I'm just going to cut your knickers off." He slides the knife under the left side, then the right, and pulls the fabric away from your body, leaving your sex exposed. He pulls a chair up to the foot of the bed and leans forward to get a better look.

"Now ain't that just about the prettiest cunt I ever seen. You a virgin?"

You consider lying in hopes that he might cease what he's doing, but you're afraid he'll be able to tell. "N-no."

"How many men you been with?"

"Two."

Arthur spreads your sex wide open, using his thumb to pull back the hood of your clitoris. "You're getting wet. Why?"

"Because...even though I don't want to do this, it still feels good."

He idly traces around your entrance, then slides three fingers inside. You squirm as he moves them in and out.

"The thing that gets me harder than just about anything else is hearing a woman come, so I'm gonna make you come. You gonna come for me?"

"Y-yes."

He abruptly removes his fingers, then stands up and unbuttons his pants, stepping out of them. His fully engorged cock strains upward, nearly hitting his stomach. He sits down again and puts his fingers back inside of you, moving his thumb over your clit in quick circles. 

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Arthur says, his voice thickened with lust. "Look at that beautiful cunt. God, it's so tight around just my fingers, I can only imagine how it would feel around my cock. Want to fuck you so bad right now, want to fuck your pretty mouth, want to fuck your sweet cunt, want to flip you over and fuck your little ass, want to make you come..."

With a cry, you do just that, clamping around his fingers and thrashing against the bed. His breathing quickens, and he knocks the chair over as he kneels between your legs and takes his cock in his hand. He gives himself a few rough pulls and then you feel his warm seed splattering against your opening. Panting, he rocks back on his haunches.

"Good girl," he croons, milking his cock for a few more drops. He slides his hand over your slickness, then pushes his come deep inside of you. You're still overly sensitive from your orgasm, and you moan in discomfort.

"No complaints." He reaches into his pocket, removes a handkerchief, and rolls it into a cylinder, which he carefully pushes inside of you. "This'll help keep it inside."

You are afraid of the answer, but you need to know. "What if it doesn't...take?"

"Then we keep doing this every day until it does. I already told you..."

Arthur sits down next to you on the bed and takes your face in his hand. Leaning forward, he whispers in your ear.

"...you owe me a son."


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up the next morning, Arthur isn't there. You strain at your bonds, but he's tied them too tightly, and the chafing makes you stop quickly. You fall back against the pillows and close your eyes, trying to formulate a plan for escape. 

The cabin door swings open and Arthur walks in, holding a skinned rabbit in each hand. "Went out and shot us some breakfast," he rumbles. "Got some beans in my satchel, figured I'd make a stew."

"That sounds good," you say, realizing suddenly how hungry you are. He nods and squats by the fire to prepare the meal.

"Arthur? Could you...I, uh...I need to relieve myself."

He stands back up, crosses the cabin in a few quick strides, and retrieves a dusty vase from a shelf. Yanking your underwear down, he places the vase between your legs.

You stare at him incredulously. "I can't do my business like this!"

"Pee shy? Well, best get used to pissing in front of me, because I ain't untying you."

"But what if I have to do...the other?"

"Do you?"

"No, but..."

"Well, then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, use this vase. I ain't gonna look. This ain't pleasant for me neither, you know."

Face burning with shame, you relieve yourself as he turns his gaze up to the ceiling. When you're done, he lightly dabs you with a handkerchief and then takes the vase outside to empty it. When he comes back inside, he turns his attention back to the stew, giving the pot a stir and then ladling generous portions into two bowls, which he brings over to your bed. He puts his arm around your back to lift you up against the headboard, and then he feeds you as efficiently as any nursemaid.

"Thank you," you say. He grunts in acknowledgement, then his gaze becomes thoughtful.

"Ready for a second go?"

"Go at...oh," you whisper, remembering your debt to him.

"Gonna try something different today. I'm gonna untie your wrists, but I ain't untying your ankles. Like I said yesterday, think real hard about hitting me. I ain't gonna hit you back, but you might miss a couple of meals."

You flinch; although he had no way of knowing this, you grew up desperately poor, and you're all too familiar with hunger. It's not a punishment you'd risk, especially since your chances of getting away with your ankles still tied are slim.

"I won't fight you."

"Good girl." Arthur unties your wrists and gives you a moment to rub the sensation back into them. 

You're afraid to ask, but you have to know. "What do you mean by different?"

"Pull down your bodice."

You do, exposing your breasts.

"Now push 'em together."

As you comply, he unzips his pants and straddles your stomach. He spits on his hand, quickly rubs it over himself, and then slides his cock between your breasts.

"There we go," he murmurs, beginning to thrust. "Not much of a substitute for the real thing, but I promised I wouldn't do that, so we'll go with this today."

You glance up at Arthur's handsome face, and you feel yourself getting wet. He seems to notice some change in your expression, and he smirks as he reaches back and slips his fingers into your cunt.

"Well, how 'bout that. You're all slippery for me. You like my cock between your pretty little tits?"

"Yes," you breathe.

"Talk dirty to me, girl. Make me come."

"I...like the feel of your cock between my tits. It's so hard and so warm. I'm imagining it...in my mouth. I want to suck on it."

He stops, surprised. "Weren't expecting to hear you say that. Tell me how you'd suck on it."

"I...I want to take the whole thing in my mouth. I want you to grab the sides of my head and fuck my face until you come down my throat."

With a shout, Arthur comes, painting your chest with his seed. He quickly scoops it up and reaches back again to push it inside of you. He takes a moment to come down from his orgasm, falling against you. You feel his heartbeat against you, and when it slows, he stands up and tucks himself back into his pants. He reaches for the ropes around the bedposts again, but then stops and looks at you.

"If I leave your hands untied, you gonna behave?"

"Yes, Arthur. Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

He sits down in the chair next to the bed and gazes at you. "You regular?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"With your..." He coughs, and to your astonishment, you realize he's embarrassed. "With your, uh, womanly courses."

"Uh..." you stammer. "Pretty much. It usually comes at around the same time every month, but sometimes it will be late by a couple of days if I'm sick or haven't eaten in a while."

"Well, you don't got to worry about eating," Arthur says, seemingly forgetting his earlier threat. "I'm gonna keep you well fed, promise." He leans forward and begins gently caressing your belly. "Gotta make sure you grow me a healthy son."


	3. Chapter 3

At first you keep careful track of the days you've been held captive, but they start to blur together. Every one is basically the same; Arthur shows up in the morning, helps you relieve yourself and wash up, feeds you a heavy breakfast, and then leaves for several hours. He returns in the late afternoon, masturbates between your breasts or your legs, pushes his seed inside of you, feeds you dinner, and leaves again. You stare at the ceiling until your eyes grow too heavy to keep open, and then you fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

On what you think is the seventh or eighth morning, Arthur arrives and helps you with the morning rituals. As is his habit, he sits down for a smoke before leaving.

"Arthur?"

"Hmmm."

"Before you leave, can I...can I please suck your cock?"

He glances over at you and raises an eyebrow. "You really want to do that?"

"I...I'm desperate for release, and to be honest, I've always enjoyed doing that. If you untie my hands, I can...take care of myself while I take care of you."

"You planning something?"

"No! You can leave my legs tied together. I wouldn't be as fast as you on a good day, much less when I've been spending most of my time lying down."

"You ain't gonna bite me, are you?"

You laugh humorlessly. "I have no doubt that would be a very bad decision on my part."

Arthur stubs out his cigarette. "Tell you what...I've always found a horse behaves better if it's expecting a carrot and not a whip. If you're a good girl and suck me off proper, I might could return the favor afterwards."

You feel a throbbing start up between your legs. It's something you've always dreamed of someone doing to you, but your few dalliances with men were quick affairs with little attention paid to your own pleasure. "I promise I'll be good."

He unties your wrists and helps you sit up. "I'm gonna give you a second to get your bearings so's you don't get dizzy when you stand up. I'm gonna sit in that chair and you're gonna kneel down and bring me off with your mouth."

"Yes, Arthur." 

He walks to the chair and unbuttons his pants, releasing his cock and pulling on it as he watches you carefully hobble towards him, your ankles still tied together. You lower yourself on your knees and look up at him, waiting for instruction.

"You said you wanted me to grab your face while you do this, right?"

"Y-yes...or my hair."

He smirks. "All right, then, girl, get to it. Don't swallow my spend, spit it into this glass, and if you do a good job, I'll bring you off too before I put it in you."

You feel your slick trickling down your thighs as you look at his cock. Despite the activites of the last several days, this is the closest you've seen it. You don't know if a man's penis could ever really be called attractive, but Arthur's is definitely the prettiest you've seen, thick and long, blushed with arousal, one slender vein pulsing on the underside. The musky smell is stoking something primal in you. You wrap your hands around the base and take him into your mouth.

"Oh goddamn, girl, that feels so good," Arthur moans. His hands fist into your hair and tug just hard enough to be slightly painful. He guides your head up and down, bucking up into your mouth. You gag as he hits the back of your throat, and he lets go of you.

"Too much?"

"No, I...I like it," you say, astonished that he cares about your comfort at all.

"Was hoping you'd say that." 

As you bend your head to the task again, Arthur puts his hands on your face and begins thrusting deep into your mouth. Every time you gag, he pulls back a little before going back in. Saliva is streaming from the sides of your mouth, dripping onto your chest and the floor, and you feel wanton, like a whore, but you don't care.

"Gonna...fuck...gonna come!"

Arthur's cock begins pulsing, and then your mouth is filled with the salt of his spend. He thrusts a few more times, and then he holds the glass under your chin as you obediently drool into it. He puts it back on the table with a shaky hand, exhales slowly, and then looks down at you.

"That felt real fine, girl. I think you deserve a reward for that. You want a reward?"

"Yes, please, Arthur."

He stands up and reaches his hand down to you. "Then let's get over to that bed, because I've been dying to taste that pretty cunt of yours, and ain't no time like the present."


	4. Chapter 4

Obediently, you lie down on the bed and stretch your arms and legs out. Arthur looks down at you and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think I want to tie you down for this," he says. "You gonna behave if I leave you free?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Good. I like it when a woman pulls my hair while I'm making her come."

You inadvertently let out a little moan, feeling yourself getting even wetter, and he smirks at you.

"Yeah, you heard me right, girl. I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll see stars."

He kneels at the foot of the bed. You hear a clink as he places the glass full of his spend on the floor, and then he grabs your ankles and pulls you further down the mattress.

"Spread your legs."

You do, and he uses his thumbs to pry you open. "Goddamn, girl, I don't think I've ever seen a woman this wet before. You got that excited just sucking my cock?"

"Y-yes...and thinking about you...licking me."

"Like this?" He dips his head down and swipes his tongue down the seam of you. You cry out, and he glances up at you, his pupils so blown-black by lust that barely any blue is visible.

"What else?"

"Please...I want you to lick my clit and put your tongue in my...my cunt."

"Oh, I'm gonna take real good care of you, darling, don't worry about that." He bends his head down again and closes his lips around your clit, suckling on it and releasing it. You whine with need, but then he licks back down and slides his tongue as far as he can into your entrance, using the pad of his thumb to circle and press on your clit. Panting, you reach down and grab fistfuls of his hair, grinding against his face as he fucks you with his tongue.

"Going to...oh my god...going to come!" you sob, and Arthur pulls his face away, continuing to stroke your clit. The tension in your core unspools, filling you with warmth as your climax shatters you. Arthur slides two fingers into your cunt, spreading you wide open as he pours his spend inside of you.

"Oh, look how your cunt is greedily drinking me down," he murmurs. You feel the contractions drawing the thickness deep inside of you, and when they finally stop, he gently pinches your pussy lips shut, massaging your thigh with the other hand. When your breathing returns to normal, he moves up the bed and takes your face in his hand.

"You gonna give me a healthy baby boy?"

"Y-yes, Arthur. I'll do my best."

He smiles and leans in to kiss you. You hesitate for a moment, afraid to taste yourself, but then you tilt your head upwards to accept his kiss. You find, to your surprise, that you do not mind your taste at all.

"Arthur?"

"Hmmm."

"What if...it's a girl?"

A shadow passes over his face. "I surely hope it's not."

"Why?"

"It ain't that I don't like girls, but I want it to be a boy more for its own sake than mine. This world is hard enough as it is, and doubly so for women. When I seen..." He coughs and looks away from you. "What I done to you..."

Abruptly, he stands up and shakes his head as though to dispel a bad dream. "I gotta go."

It is only after he has closed the door that you realize he forgot to tie you up again.


	5. Chapter 5

After Arthur leaves, you get dressed and sit on the bed, nervously waiting to see if he'll remember his mistake and come barging back in. When several minutes have passed, you stand up and cautiously open the door, walking out into the night. The moon is full, and you quickly glance around for anyone lurking in the shadows, but only the sound of crickets greets you.

It's a humid summer night, and almost instantly your clothes are stuck to your body with sweat. You're not even sure where you are, and you can't see any lights in the distance aside from one lonely campfire about a mile away. You've been on your own long enough to know that wandering off in the middle of the night by yourself is a very bad idea; there are bears and cougars, and much worse men than Arthur to worry about.

You go back inside. Ravenous, you open the cabinets and find a few cans of tinned meat and vegetables, as well as a dull knife. After many minutes of hard work, you manage to saw the cans open, and tip their contents down your throat. You take a swig from the flask Arthur left on the bedside table, and then you lie down in bed. You start to think about Arthur's mouth on your cunt, his fingers exploring you, his cock down your throat...his beautiful blue eyes...the smirk that occasionally softens into a smile just this side of sweet. Your hand slides under your knickers, tracing your entrance. It is still slick from your earlier orgasm and Arthur's spend, and you frantically rub your clit.

"Fuck me, Arthur," you whisper, your other hand cupping your breast and pinching your nipple. "Fuck me...make me come...put a baby in me and bind me to you forever."

Just the words are enough to undo you, and you come hard, grinding against the palm of your hand. When the spasms subside, you curl up on your side and begin to weep, wondering if Arthur meant to leave you untied because he isn't coming back.

* * * * *

"What the hell?"

Startled awake, you bolt upright in bed, gasping. Arthur is standing in the doorway, staring at you in shock.

"Why are you still here?"

"What...why wouldn't I be?"

"I left you untied on purpose."

"You...you did? But why?"

Arthur slumps into the chair, running his hand over his face. Finally, he looks up at you.

"Because I ain't felt right about what I been doing to you since pretty much the second I caught you, and it's only gotten worse. I started thinking how I'd feel if I came back and the place had burned down with you in it, or if some bastard came in and hurt you. There's a woman in my gang who...got hurt real bad by a bunch of men, and although she's doing better, I ain't never forgot how she looked the first night we found her. I couldn't live with myself if I left you tied up like a pretty package for some sorry son of a bitch to hurt like that."

"Arthur---"

"And I know you didn't mean to kill Eliza or our boy. I can tell it weighs on you mighty hard, and just having to live with that is punishment enough. Your debt's been paid. You can go."

"Tell me about Isaac."

Arthur rears back as if you've slapped him. "What in the...why the hell do you want to know about Isaac?"

"Please."

He sighs and fumbles a cigarette out of the pack, lighting it with a shaky hand. He takes a deep drag, then says, "Eliza was a waitress I met who was real sweet, very pretty and charming, made me laugh a lot. Bought her some drinks and the next thing I knew she was inviting me to her house. One thing led to another, we slept together, I said goodbye in the morning and hit the road. Was back in town a few months later, decided I wouldn't mind seeing her again, so I went to the place she worked and they told me she'd quit. Rode to her house, knocked on the door, and when she answered it, I saw she was pregnant. To be real honest, I wasn't happy about it, but she assured me she didn't expect me to marry her or nothing, she just wanted to make sure I contributed when I could, and of course I said yes. She had our boy a little early, and she didn't have any way to contact me, so he was already there when I showed up again. Shames me to admit it now, but part of me thought maybe he wasn't my son. But the second I saw Isaac, I knew that was my boy. Never had much experience with babies, and when I was holding him, I was scared to death that I'd drop him, but I managed to hold tight and I didn't want to let go. I never wanted to be a father, to bring someone into a world that seems designed only to hurt, but he was...such a bright light. He was little, but he snored like a bear. He laughed so loud my damn ears'd ring, but it was so purely joyful I didn't even care. He loved his mama fierce and true, but his first word was still 'Papa'. Chafed Eliza something awful too, but it made me fit to burst with pride. He liked bugs and all kinds of animals. I was gonna bring him a puppy someday. Wish I'd done it sooner."

The cigarette, forgotten, has burned down to the filter, and Arthur flinches and stubs it out. "Tell me something, and I want the absolute truth. Don't you lie to me, not about this, not even if it hurts me. Did Isaac suffer?"

Your eyes swim with tears. "He...he died instantly."

Arthur exhales slowly. "Good. I always hoped that were the case. Only ever wanted him to know happiness, and I like to think that's all he knew until those very last minutes."

"I wish I could undo it."

"I know." Arthur smiles sadly at you. "Plenty of sins I wish I could undo too, but at least yours was an accident."

You rise from the bed and kneel at his feet, gazing up at him. "Arthur, I have no right to ask anything of you, but I want to ask a favor."

"Hmmm."

"I want to have your baby."

"I told you that---"

"I know what you said, but I'm telling you what I want. I know I can't ever replace Isaac, but I want to give you a child that I think will be just as precious to you. Please let me give you something precious."

Arthur looks down at you for a long moment. You grab his hand and press it to your face. "Please," you whisper.

He slides his other hand down the top of your head, twining his fingers gently through your hair before replying, "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur stands and extends his hand to you. You take it, and he helps you up. You're still a little weak from lack of exercise, and you fall against him, breathing heavily. He pulls you against his chest.

"What've I done to you?" he whispers.

You shake your head furiously. "No more of that, Arthur. Please. Can we agree to leave the past in the past, at least for this?"

"Sure."

You pull away and stare into his fathomless eyes for what seems like an eternity, until he finally coughs and says, "Okay, well...how you want this to happen? Like the other times, or...?"

"No, I want it to be real."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I want us to feel like...real lovers."

"All right." He begins unbuttoning your blouse. "You gotta tell me if I'm doing something you don't like, okay?"

"I will," you breathe. "But it's been a long time since I've been with a man in...the usual way."

"I'll make sure it's good for you too," he says, flinging your blouse to the floor. He reaches behind you and unties your skirt, letting it fall around your ankles. You kick out of it, and he makes quick work of removing your underclothes.

Arthur shakes his head admiringly. "Even after everything, I think this is the first time I've seen you completely naked. Look at how beautiful you are."

You hug yourself self-consciously. "I'm too skinny, and my breasts are too small."

He cups them. "They're perfect. Besides, they're gonna get real full once my baby's in you." He pinches your nipples and you let out a moan, feeling yourself becoming damp. "What a lovely sound. Hearing a woman's arousal is better'n any music I ever heard. I plan on making you do that a lot more."

You grab his hand and put it between your legs. He arches an eyebrow, and laughing, he removes it.

"Just a minute, darling." Arthur sits down on the bed and pats his lap, and you straddle him, resting your forehead against his.

"Not fair of you to be the only one wearing clothes in this room," you say.

"I'll have 'em off soon enough." He reaches down and slides two fingers inside of you, and you whimper and throw your arms around his neck.

"Oh, there are those noises again! I got a special trick that'll really make you sing, my little bird."

"Wh-what?"

"Patience," he says, and he curls his fingers inside of you, stroking gently.

"A-arthur...that feels strange."

"Give it a minute."

"But I feel like I'm...going to...pee," you whisper, face burning with embarrassment.

He chuckles and increases the speed of his fingers. "Just give in to it, it's alright."

A warm tingling sensation overtakes you. The pressure in your lower body intensifies almost to the point of pain, and when you climax, it is so strong you fear you will pass out. You scream and feel a hot rush of liquid coming out of you as you grind down hard on Arthur's fingers, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You're okay, darling, keep going, let it take you." He strokes your back with his other hand, and when the spasms finally stop, he gently rolls you off his lap and stands up.

"You're soaking wet!" you cry out in horror. "I can't believe I...relieved myself on you. I'm so sorry."

"It ain't pee."

"What? Then what on earth is it?"

Arthur unbuckles his pants and steps out of them. "Not really sure, to be honest. Learned that trick from a working girl a long time ago, and seeing how it unraveled her...well, I just knew I had to share that whenever I could. You feel okay?"

"More than okay," you whisper.

He shakes his pants out and hangs them by the fireplace. He removes the rest of his clothes as you watch, biting your thumbnail.

"I've never seen you completely naked either," you say breathlessly, admiring his body. His cock is jutting upwards, almost hitting his belly, and you ache to have it inside of you.

"Ain't much to look at, what with all these scars."

"What are you talking about? You're so strong and handsome! And as for the scars, well...each one is a reminder of something you survived. They're nothing to be ashamed of at all."

Arthur huffs out a soft laugh. "You're something else, you know that?"

You sit up and hold out your hand. "You don't know the half of it. Now come over here and fuck me."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur begins to walk towards you, then stops abruptly. You let your hand drop to your side.

"What's wrong?"

"Something I think I should tell you first, in case it makes you change your mind."

"Are you..." You try to think of a delicate way of putting it. "Uh, are you...poxed?"

"Poxed?" He frowns, then works it out. "No. I wouldn't have done...what I done if I was."

"Well, if that's not the case, then I don't care and I won't change my mind, so please come here and fuck me."

"You sure?"

"Arthur, goddamn it," you snap. "I've never had to work this hard to get a man to fuck me before."

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Just making sure," he says, sitting down on the bed next to you. He puts his hand on the back of your neck and pulls you closer to him, his lips meeting yours in a bruising kiss. You moan and reach down to grab his cock.

"I've never been with someone this big before," you say, trying to close your fingers around it and just barely managing.

"I'm going to put this inside of you, and you're going to take it all, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Good girl." Arthur slips his fingers inside of you easily. "You're still so wet from before I don't think you're gonna have a problem, but let me know if I'm hurting you." He traces the curve of your ear with his tongue. "Never want to hurt you again."

You clamp your thighs around his hand. "Please, god, please, Arthur...please, I need your cock in me now! Please fuck me, please," you beg. He removes his hand and smiles at you as he gently pushes you down on the bed and settles his weight upon you.

"What was it you needed? My hearing ain't what it used to be."

"Stop teasing me! I can't...please, I can't take it, Arthur, please fuck me!"

"Oh, alright, little bird," he says, and with one quick thrust he is fully seated inside of you. It has been a long time since a man has been inside you, but thanks to your earlier orgasm and Arthur's fingers working you open, there is only a slight stretching sensation that quickly gives way to pleasure.

"Arthur," you whimper.

"You like how I feel inside your tight cunt?"

"Yes...you know I do!"

"Good, 'cause I sure like how it feels inside you." You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper, and rake your fingers down his back, feeling the muscles tighten as he thrusts. 

"Fill me with your spend," you moan. 

"What do you want?"

"I want...your baby, Arthur, please fill my womb with your come, put your baby in my belly! Ruin me for anyone else, let them know I'm yours alone!"

Arthur shouts, and his fingers clench the sheets as he unloads inside of you, his orgasm bringing on another of yours, and your inner walls clench around him, milking him for every last drop. He falls against your chest, panting heavily, and when his cock softens, he carefully slides out and positions himself behind you, pulling you against him.

"Raise your legs up in the air to help keep it inside, darling," he says, and you comply. He kisses the top of your head before gathering up your hair. After a moment, to your astonishment, you realize he's braiding it.

"Where did you learn to braid hair?" you ask.

"On my horse."

You laugh. "Well, knowing how much you love your horse, I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should."

"What should we name our baby?" you ask dreamily.

Arthur finishes the braid and holds it over your shoulder for your inspection. "Look alright?"

"That's about as good as any beauty parlor I've ever been to!"

"Ain't got any fancy ribbons or perfumed sprays for you, but I'm glad you like it." He tickles your cheek with the end of the braid before letting it fall over your shoulder. "Hmmm...as for names...I kind of feel like I won't know what to name it until I see it, but I think if it's a girl, I'd like to name her Beatrice, after my momma. She died when I was real young, but the few memories I got of her are all good."

"Would you want to name a boy after your father?"

He flinches. "My father was a son of a bitch; wouldn't name a dog after him. Maybe..." He pauses for a moment, considering. "Hosea? He helped raise me when I joined the gang, and he's been more a father to me than my real one ever was."

You cast your mind back to Sunday school. "If I remember right, 'Hosea' means salvation."

Arthur huffs out a soft laugh. "I didn't know that. Sounds perfect." He gently slaps your thigh. "Think you could probably sit regular now." You put your legs down and curl up next to him, clasping your arms around his waist. He lights a cigarette and inhales deeply, absentmindedly caressing your side with his other hand.

You're not sure you want to hear the answer, but you have to ask. "What were you going to say earlier?"

"Another reason I left you untied is that I might have to be gone for a while."

You try to keep the disappointment out of your voice and fail. "Oh."

"Dutch got some grand new plan, and it could either make us rich or end with us all in jail or hanging from the end of a rope. Didn't want to risk getting killed or put away and have you stranded here alone, starving to death. I got plenty I can't forgive myself for, and I don't need to add to it. So I figured I'd leave you untied, and you would either take off or you'd wait for me."

"I'm glad you came back."

"And I'm glad you was here." He reaches down and grabs his satchel, handing it to you. You open it and remove its contents: a change of clothes, a massive wad of cash, a revolver and a box of ammo, a sealed envelope, and a map.

"The envelope is a letter to our child that you can let 'em read when they're old enough, just in case I ain't here for 'em. The map is to a town with a doctor named Goodwin. I asked around, he seems to have a good reputation for helping women through childbirth. Paid him enough money in advance that he'll drop everything to take care of you when the time comes, just give him the name of Tacitus Kilgore. And I brung a horse for you and tied her out back. Daisy's a real good girl. You probably ain't gonna want to ride when you're big, so you might want to head to town a few months in advance. There should be enough money there for room and board for at least a year."

"Do you..." You swallow against the lump in your throat. "Do you think you're not coming back?"

Arthur sighs, smiling sadly at you. "I don't know, darling. It's a dangerous life I lead. I just want to make sure you and our baby are taken care of proper if something goes wrong. I don't want to leave you, but I gotta go in the morning."

"Just...please just come back to us," you whisper.

Arthur rests his hand on your belly. "Can't promise that, but I promise I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8

Setting down the rag and bucket, you exhale and look about the cabin. It's tiny, and was abandoned when Arthur brought you there, but you befriended some folks in a nearby town who helped you fix it up. You've always been excellent at sewing and embroidering, and you bartered your services for repairs and new furniture. You're proud of your little home, although there's one thing that could make it even better.

You sigh and shake your head as if to dispel the thought. It's been almost a year with no word.

"Enough of this foolishness," you mutter. You still have to weed the garden, and there's some canning you should really get to, but the sun is high overhead and you decide to take a nap to let the day cool off a bit. Sliding underneath the sheets, you curl up and idly let your hand stray between your legs. Sighing, you start rubbing yourself through your undergarments, remembering Arthur's tongue sliding inside of you...the taste of his spend as it dripped from your tongue...his cock thrusting inside of you...

"Arthur," you whimper, rubbing faster. "Oh please, fuck me...fuck my mouth, my cunt, wherever you want, just please fuck me!"

Your impending orgasm is halted when you hear hoofbeats approaching at a rapid pace, and you leap from bed and grab the shotgun you keep by the door. You've been visited by men with bad intentions before, but you know how to take care of yourself, and the few who didn't run at the sight of your gun are fertilizing the vegetables out back. Taking a deep breath, you fling the front door open. 

"State your business!" you shout. The sun is behind the rider, and the heat is making everything shimmer. You blink against the sweat dripping in your eyes and try to see who you're aiming at.

"Christ, little bird, it's me! Don't shoot!"

In shock, you fall to your knees. "A-arthur?"

He brings the horse to a halt and leaps down, kneeling next to you. "In the flesh," he says. You let out a sob as he pulls you to him, kissing the top of your head.

"I thought you were dead!" you cry, swatting his shoulder. "I asked around and checked the newspapers and nobody knew a damn thing!"

"I'm so sorry," he says, standing up and dusting off his knees. "I...it's a real long story. I got to cool down the horse and feed her, and I'm awful famished myself, but I promise I'll tell you everything in due time." He holds his hand down and helps you up.

"All right," you say, kissing his cheek. "I'll make you something to eat, so come inside when you're done." He nods and takes the reins of the horse, cooing sweetly to her, and you go back inside. You lean against the wall and slide down it.

"Thank God," you weep, burying your face in your hands. You give yourself a moment to be overwhelmed, and then you force yourself to stand up and start making lunch for Arthur. Once the stew is set over the fire, you quickly set about making yourself presentable. You change your clothes, wash your face, brush your hair, and spray some lavender perfume behind your ears before returning to the kitchen.

"All done," Arthur says, walking inside. He hangs his hat by the door and sits down at the table, raking his hands through his hair. "Sorry I smell like sweat and horseflesh, I been riding a long time." You hand him a damp towel, and he nods gratefully, wiping off his face and hands.

"Here you go," you say, busily setting plates and bowls in front of him. "I can make more if you want, just say the word! There's venison stew with lots of potatoes and carrots from the garden. The rolls are a little stale but honey and butter should help with that. I don't have any alcohol in the house, I'm sorry, but there's cold water from the well and there's blueberry pie left over from last night and---"

Arthur laughs. "It's fine, it all looks great."

You grip the sides of your dress. "I'm sorry, I tend to babble a bit when I'm nervous."

Arthur takes a big bite of stew, moans happily, and then dips a roll into it. "This is real good, thank you." He greedily drinks down a glass of water, and you refill it from the pitcher. He starts to take more stew, but then he stops. "Wait, why you nervous?"

"Well, just...seeing you again after so long, and..."

A whimper interrupts you.

Arthur stills. "You got a dog?"

"N-no."

"That ain't...?"

Feeling faint, you push yourself up from the table and go to the dresser in the corner. The bottom drawer is open, and you remove a bundle and brace yourself before turning around. "Arthur Morgan, come meet your son."

Arthur stands up so quickly that his chair overturns. In just a few long strides, he crosses the cabin and grips your shoulders. "My...my son?"

You smile and gently adjust the blanket. "Yes, your son."

Arthur sits on the edge of the bed and covers his face. You're not sure what to do, so you keep talking.

"I found out I was expecting not long after you left. I stayed here for the first six months of my pregnancy, but then I rode to town and stayed there like you suggested. There was a family who needed a place to stay for a few months, so I let them live here while I was gone in exchange for watching over it. Dr. Goodwin took real good care of me. Giving birth was...well, it was awful, but I have this little one to show for it. I'm sorry he's sleeping in a drawer, but someone is making a crib for me and it should only be another week or two and---"

Arthur looks up at you, his blue eyes bright with tears. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can." You hand the baby to Arthur, and he gazes down in wonder. 

"I named him Hosea, like you wanted. Hosea Arthur Morgan. He's got your eyes, but I'm pretty sure that's my nose."

"I, uh---" Arthur clears his throat. "I don't deserve him."

You sit down next to him and place your hand on his arm. "I don't either, but I believe in second chances, and if we can raise him up to be happy and good, maybe that will clear any debts we still owe the world."

"I hope you're right," Arthur says, leaning down to kiss his son's forehead. 

"Will you tell me where you've been?"

"Soon," Arthur says, letting the baby grab onto his finger. "We got the rest of our lives for stories. For now...I just want to look at our boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...how could I give Arthur anything BUT a happy ending after all he's been through?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
